Code Cypher: Lord of Rebellion
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: The tree of possibilities show many branches and pathways the future that mankind follows. A seed has sprouted from this tree, and a great rebellion awakens. Behold as the Black Knight of Rebellion takes hold of his destiny and become more than he should have been before.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Code Geass or its spin-offs. OCs and ideas are mine however.**

 **Also, my concept of Cyphers is something I did in my other works involving Naruto and decided to try out my favorite anti-hero Lelouch instead of Naruto because All Hail Lelouch right? So expect Lelouch to get strong but not godlike. I'm trying to show that he's still new with his powers and such that he's bound to face consiquences of his actions doing so. Expect some changes to the canon Code Geass whilst doing so!**

 **To know more about Cyphers, I wrote 'files' that contain lore on Cyphers in Cipher Origins: The Dragon Wars at the start of my chapters so you can understand their background a bit more and how certain characters become strong as they are.**

* * *

 _There was a theory of something that exists beyond the world we live in. A myriad of other worlds with different rules and concepts that the world could not have in its own. It is called parallel worlds, alternate realities and the multiverse. It could not be proven in your world, but to those who do exist in these hypothetical worlds and have powers that no human should even wield, and even the existence of divine beings that can't be comprehended._

 _To some, it is a use in fictional entertainment but I assure you, oh reader mine, that these places exist. Now, let me tell you a tale of how a guardian of the multiverse was born, of a Cypher by the name of Lelouch who had lost so much and endured what could break lesser souls face the impossible and become legend. This my dear reader is the legend of Cypher Lelouch, the Black Knight of Rebellion and how I played a role in awakening his full potential._

-[Name is Redacted]

The young boy ran in the pitch blackness of the unknown, looking left and right for any clues to where he was. There was nothing here and even though he wasn't physically fit, he was capable of running without feeling even an ounce of exhaustion, something that the boy took heavy notice of as he did not even feel physically right. He stopped and looked around carefully before speaking up. "Whoever is there, show yourself!" he demanded.

 **"Lelouch vi Britannia, seventeenth in line for his kingdom's throne. Born child to an emperor and a commoner woman...I've been waiting for you."**

The voice echoed out in the darkness and it soothed Lelouch; it was old and gentle, akin to his grandfather from his mother's side when he first met him. But even now, he was wary of this unknown voice as Lelouch tried to figure out the source of the voice as it chuckled.

 **"Worry not child, you are currently dreaming and I've come with an offer...only if you're interested in it."**

"An offer?" Lelouch inquired, his mind suddenly alert and cautious as he acted like a clueless child.

 **"A great calamity threatens mankind as a whole, a prophecy of ruin and for that reason me and other great powers seek humans worthy to wield our powers. I've seen your story, and offer you this pact to become more than what you will become. You do not need to decide now but keep this possible path as an optional choice. Remember...will you remain who you are now or will you fight for the justice you believe in and fight for it to the end?"**

Lelouch paused at the question as he pondered what could possibly happen in the future. He was given time to think this over and the world that was once dark was now being filled with light. But no matter what happened afterwards, Lelouch had kept the memory of this dream in mind and refused to let it go. This one dream would be the catalyst of a great change in this world's timeline as a new path was forged.

* * *

*Japan-2010 a.t.b.*

Japan had lost.

Buildings were ruined, corpses littered the streets and the ones living grieved for those that had departed. It was hell on earth and the cause of this was that of Britannia's doing as they bombed Japan and unleashed their new weapons the Knightmare Frame unto the small nation. Defeat was the inevitable outcome to the juggernaut empire as Lelouch at the age of ten carried his blind and crippled younger sister Nunnally vi Britannia through this nightmare through grit and willpower along with Suzaku Kururugi, a boy born in Japan and Lelouch's only true friend to reach a safe haven for them.

The fruits of their labors paid off as Lelouch and Nunnally would head towards where the Ashfords were currently residing in while Suzaku would go back with his remaining family, but that sunset was the vow that set their destiny in motion-one that too would be altered by the dream the boy had long ago.

"So help me Suzaku I swear...one day I _will_...Obliterate Britannia!" Lelouch vowed with his eyes blazing with righteous fury. It was in that exact moment in the back recess of his mind, the ancient voice laughed in delight at the resolve the ten year old boy had.

On that very night as Lelouch went to sleep, the same dream from long ago returned and with it the voice from before.

 **"So child, you seek power yes? Be warned that power is not given, but earned. All I am doing is giving your dormant power the initial spark. Prove yourself worthy as my Cypher, then you will be able to wield my power as you see fit. But the question is, what will you fight for in this path of infinite possibilites?"**

Lelouch closed his eyes for a bit and began thinking on what the voice told him. It was almost out of those superhero shows he watched here in Japan before the invasion of where a 'chosen one' would be given something to help save the world from a great evil. But this is reality and he knew that one day he will have to make choices he might not like. Was it wrong to be weak? Is it might that makes right?

No.

He refused to accept that, because what would become of Nunally then? What kind of twisted justice is that? He refused to bend to this Social Darwinism that his father and all of Britannia preached and tear down that wretched system once and for all. His eyes have opened to the truth, he will cling to his ideals of justice even if it means being chained to the very depths of hell itself.

He will grow stronger and prove his father wrong on what is right and then change this world for the better. He looked to the 'sky' of this dream and made his decision.

"I accept this path of a Cypher, I will defeat Britannia, liberate Japan and create a better world for Nunnally!" he declared with a fierce resolve that showed no backing down as silence filled the air.

 **"Very well then child. I shall awaken your dormant power, King of the Void and my heir as Lord of Rebellion. Hone yourself in not just the mind, but of the body and you will be able to truly make your desires reality, oh champion mine."**

Glowing tendrils of light slowly manifested as they gently wrapped themselves around Lelouch and craddled him in the air, the boy hearing a hymn echoing around him as a vast whiteness enveloped his sight.

"Lelouch! Hurry up and wake up! We need to get moving!" shouted one Milly Ashford, a young girl whom was reunited with her childhood friend from the homeland as Lelouch stirred from his slumber. What she saw next startled her-Lelouch's eyes were different as the pupil and limbal ring were glowing white.

Code Cypher: Lord of Rebellion


	2. Chapter 2

A twelve year old Lelouch walked through the streets of Britannia's colony settlement atop of old Tokyo with a goal in mind. The old voice that awoke his dormant powers wanted him ready to hone his body before his powers. Initially, he refused to become a muscle head like Suzuku but after being explained that if he was not physically fit then the power he would try and wield would kill him in a rather gory sight.

Being able to be reborn after death or not, Lelouch did not want to suffer such an experience and leave Nunnally alone due to his carelessness and began going through remedial training. That started two years ago and it was a pitable time for him until he reached an adequet level of physical healthiness. He still hated physical things but did see some of the pros and cons of excersising even if he won't admit it outloud.

The positive side is that a small portion of power awakened within him and now he could use it even if he just recently acquired it. The power over electricity was quite a boon in this world if applied correctly and if studied properly can aid in destroying Britannia with the proper tactics. But for now, he needed a weapon to protect himself and Nunally in the long run and this 'rogue Cypher' his contractor mentioned sensing and was in the area. From how he talked about this guy, his contractor must be familiar with the guy on some level.

 **"He is near. Remember...the darkest alley with a repulsive aura is the key to finding him."** the entity told him as the boy nodded his head. He searched high and low throughout the settlement and then he smelt it-a repulsive aura of malice and the target he was looking for. Lelouch fearlessly walked into the alleyway from where the aura came from and came to find a man standing there, looking like some sort of rogue up to no good, especially with all the suspicious wares he was selling.

"Well hello there! I thought I smelt a Cypher who walks the antihero path, and here we are!" the man laughed as he stood straight and examined Lelouch carefully. "My word, the once and future king himself eh? Well seeing that maybe the entity that made you its Cypher recommended me and you successfully found me, I'll let you see my wares and a major discount to celebrate the occasion. Oh and kid, just call me Leon." the man introduced himself.

"Your wares?" Lelouch asked, skeptical of the stuff as Leon grinned. "That's right son! I travel across dimensions and realms alike, collecting rare and sometimes powerful raw materials that don't exist in this world and can be used to your advantage. Of course I'm doing is illegal to those uptight Cyphers and this is basically black market. But hey, sometimes you got to do the wrong option to make the right choice." he explained with a smile and no shame in what he was doing.

 **"Trust me Lelouch, it will be benificial in saving this world and destroying Britannia. Ask of his little game he's cooked up for Cyphers."**

"No need to ask sir, I heard you from within the kid just fine." Leon told them much to their surprise. "This game of mine, Gambit...Learned from some other rogue who travels outerspace to combat aliens with freaky space powers. Quite a guy if I do say so myself."

"What's Gambit?" Lelouch asked, wary all of the sudden when he knew its meaning and wondered what this man was involved in.

"Well now, we got ourselves an eager greenhorn. Alright I'll explain it to 'ya. You see, I've captured hordes of monsters from other worlds that are considered fictional. Undead, goblins, dragons-you name it I got it. You kill them and their bioenergy are then sealed into special motes generated in a special field of mine. You collect and bank them to summon demons you then slay. Depending on your reputation in Gambit, higher rank demons will take to the field." Leon explained as Lelouch pondered something as he examined the wares.

"Are some of these parts here...influenced by slain demons by chance?" Lelouch asked cautiously.

"Yep, certain parts of demons still thrive even if they're slain. Their essence is contained in said parts that I then use to craft the Weapons of Ruination and the title isn't for show. It brings ruin to those on the recieving end of such things and thus illegal on an extreme level to even own a piece of such things." Leon answered.

Now Lelouch wanted to get out of here and away from this lunatic, and he needed an adult for this. Just when he was about to leave, he heard a faint singing somewhere deeper in the alleyway, a cage hiding underneath a cover. Leon noticed this and walked towards it to remove the cover.

What Lelouch saw was something to behold. It was a girl around his age, maybe a few years younger with soft blue hair and yellow eyes and slit pupils. She was beautiful and he's known the sights of beautiful women, his own mother included and this girl was somehow make them look pale in comparrison. "Like her? She's an Undine, a sort of water spirit. Found her alone in a dying world once a few years back. Been looking for a place with other Undine so she can join them..." Leon paused as he saw that look in Lelouch's eyes and then to the young Undine's own eyes.

He's lived a long life to put two and two together and just let it click like that, "Say kid, you want her?" he asked suddenly, causing the two to break eye contact and look at him. Leon was smirking with knowing look. He knew destined ones the moment he saw it and the boy and young Undine were clueless of this fateful encounter, so why not help get them together?

"...What?" Lelouch asked in confusion as Leon merely smiled at him.

*Ashford Academy-Under Construction*

"Nunnally I'm home." Lelouch called out as he walked in with a small package of what he bought from Leon as Nunnally in her wheelchair and Sayako the recently employeed maid escorting her came to greet him. Sayako noticed that Lelouch was beaten up a bit, as if he had been in a fight as Nunnally whom was currently blind was unaware of it.

"Welcome home big brother, whose your friend?" she asked as the Undine walked in beside him.

Leon had convinced Lelouch to watch over her, saying it would be hard for him to look out for her with his current lifestyle until he found the water spirit a proper home in another place. The boy had no idea why he went along with it but decided to try out this guy's 'Gambit' game. The man forgot to mention he pays for how many motes Lelouch collects and the amount was able to buy a few things his contractor recommended and still have enough extra for groceries.

"Her name is...Vivian, and as of this moment she will be staying with us until she finds her family." Lelouch responded as the now named Vivian merely bowed her head politely and slowly hid behind Lelouch, peeking over his shoulder shyly.

"Hello Vivian my name is Nunnally. This is Sayako, our maid." the blind child introduced herself and the maid as the household just got a little bigger this time around.

* * *

*Lelouch, Age 13*

"Oh damn it!" Lelouch swore as he ducked under the demon's swipe as he unleashed his lightning onto the creature and frying its nerves. The creature fell to its knees as Lelouch gathered electricity into his hand as it glowed purple in color as he thrusted it into the chest and ripped out its heart in a gory display of brutality.

"AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNND LELOUCH IS THE WINNER!" Leon shouted as the audience of Gambit cheered for the prince who held the still beating heart in the air for all to see.

Once everyone left commenting on how fast Lelouch was killing his enemies and the summoned demons, Leon spoke up. "So Lelouch, here is your usual pay for collecting me those useful motes and-"

"Leon," Lelouch spoke up, stopping the man mid-sentence as the man looked at the bruised up boy. "I have a request for you about a weapon." the boy told him as he presented the recently acquired demonic heart. Only an idiot would not put two and two together about what Lelouch was saying there.

"Alright, I'll do it. But I have to warn you that since this is a lesser demon heart the weapon's quality will be quite low even with all the motes you've gotten me these last few years." Leon warned him as Lelouch looked at him square in the eye.

"This is a prototype until I get the ideal component for you." Lelouch told him and Leon widened his eyes. This was an experimental run to craft this Cypher's ideal weapon at its most devastating form as a Weapon of Ruination! This boy truly wants to bring down Britannia and is seeking the ideal weapon to do so.

"Kid, you're scaring me with that powerful desire to obliterate Britannia and I like it!" Leon grinned as he took the lesser demon's heart and examined it. "Alright hotshot quick question, what kind of weapon are you looking for me to try and craft for you?" he asked.

The cruel grin on the boy's face did not disappoint with what he said next. "Who said I wanted just one weapon?" he asked. Yep it's official, he's Leon's favorite customer and Cypher.


	3. Chapter 3

Vivian was certain she was fond of this school known as Ashford Academy. There were so many people here in all shapes and sizes and personalities and it was almost overwhelming for her at the start. The teacher's here were nice and there were a lot of clubs here that are involved in different things that she wouldn't even know where to join.

She along with Lelouch are in the middle school section along with someone named Milly that Lelouch knew from back in the place called 'Britannia'. A place of learning was something this spirit could enjoy as she was grateful Leon took her to this world.

Her old world was collasping; time was unravelling with space being unstable, and everyone nearby was already dead. She was the last of her kind until Leon found her and took her world to world while he sold his wares, trying to find her a place to call home with others like her. It was a nice thing the older man did for her but she did not want to burden him for his generosity. But she did not know how to repay such a favor just yet.

Then there was the boy who gave her a name, Lelouch, a forsaken prince of his homeland forced into hiding. He lost everything except for his sister whom was crippled and blinded and had to do everything in taking care of her. Even with the maid Sayako to aid him, he spent a great deal of his time taking care of the girl named Nunnally.

She heard about it being one of the four aspects of love, the love of one's family.

Leon was a chatterbox, always telling odd things ranging from his days of mischeif to dangerous battles. But sometimes he would explain some of the things that make the humans human. Love was one of these emotions and feelings that are a major force in some of changes in human history as he would say it. She was a young Undine so she does not fully comprehend it, but seeing an older brother care for his younger sister taught her family love.

Maybe one day, Lelouch could teach her more things during her stay...

*Lelouch*

If there was one thing Lelouch is known for is being cautious and paranoid. When he became a Cypher he did not know all the details of what it entailed and the entity he contracted with was very evasive with information. So he had one choice but resort into asking Leon whom was happy to indulge.

"Yeah that sounds like him alright, prick on details that is." Leon mused with a hearty laugh as Lelouch could feel the entity's annoyance at the rogue for that remark. "Coming back from the dead. Heh, not exactly what it seems." he let loose a tired smile for what came next.

"When you die, you're sent to a different timeline to be born again as the person you were in your first life. Once that's done, depending on your actions in your previous life either that timeline remains and goes forward or is erased completely along with the people in it." Leon explained as Lelouch felt his blood run cold at the statement. If he died without making some sort of impact...Nunnally and the others he knew would cease to be while he got away scott-free? What kind of system was that?!

Leon saw the outrage in the forsaken prince and held up a hand, "It's not us Cyphers that decide it, but the Multiverse's will. If mankind was to enter a path that was too peaceful or utter ruin in their futures they are to be culled right off the bat. Progress must be made or else everything collapses on a multi-dimensional level that would make us all cease to be."

"Then us Cyphers are the ones to make sure either paths do not come to pass or else face permanet extinction correct?" Lelouch stated as Leon looked amused of how right on the mark he was.

"That's right kid, your choices will decide either this timeline lives or dies before you move on to the next one with its own new alterations and continue your story there." Leon told him as he took a seat and began inspecting the frame of the revolver he was working on. "Our world's timelines are linked to a 'world tree' of sorts. Each branch is a different timeline depending on one crucial moment where one's decision alters history. Like for example your pops _did_ seek justice for your mum's death like you sought. What would happen?"

"...Then I wouldn't have been sent to Japan and met Suzaku because I would have remained in Britannia." Lelouch realized as his mind was running numerous scenarios in his head. Every choice he made would affect how history played out due to his nature as a Cypher. He realized this 'tree of possibilities' was great and numerous for him, the trunk being the 'main timeline' while the branches that have sprouted from it are different possibilities leading to different endings.

One could be where he and Nunnally were found and returned to Britannia, another being that Nunnally could (he prayed one path does exist) recover from her injuries and be able to walk again to name a few examples. But there was a problem, when will these new possible branches sprout and how? He must have asked the question out loud as Leon was snickering.

"Kid, your branches won't sprout until the key event that starts your fight against Britannia appears. How do I know? It's a Cypher secret!" the man teased with a twinkle in his eye and a wink. Lelouch was already starting to hate how people know something he doesn't and it irks him to no end. But it seems to be a prelude at the moment, enough time for him to hone his powers and get his rebellion ready against Britannia.

Speaking of preparations..."Leon, what do you use this 'bio energy' I collect for you for?" the prince asked as Leon paused from his inspection and looked at Lelouch. "Oh, just a few odds and ends with experimentation while the rest go to some group that wants it all. I want to see if exposure to enough bio-energy can change the elements of things if there was too much of it. A science experiment that proved to be true. See this gun frame?" Leon explained as he held the frame of the revolver he was working on, and Lelouch felt something was off with the metal.

"This was once regular iron in the dirt, once exposed to a powerful amount of bio-energy its structure and properties were altered and gained some new surprises once refined into steel. Makes it more durable, stronger, sharper for warriors looking for a good weapon. For the guys that fancy magic and rich folk kind of thing, they'd use it to craft Royal Gems." the man sighed in recollection.

"Royal...gems?" Lelouch asked with a raised brow. "Meh, just gemstones exposed to bio-energy that altered them into something more than fancy decorations. I'd avoid those, greed and vanity at the worst." Leon grimanced as Lelouch nodded his head and left it at that. From the looks of it, Leon had seen utter hell and let him shell-shocked. It's best not to drag up bad memories and move on from there.

Best change the subject, "So using lightning, is that basic for a Cypher?" Lelouch asked as Leon blinked at looked at the kid like he grew a second head.

"Kid, you're a First Generation aren't you." Leon stated as Lelouch tilted his young head to the side in clueless innocence. "Hot damn, you really are First Generation Cypher..." Leon swore as he pushed his hair back in exasperation as he sat down. "Now where do I begin..." the man muttered as he gave Lelouch a look. This was going to take some time explaining to a junior the basics and mechanics of being a Cypher, he just knew it.

* * *

*Cypher's Domain*

"This Leon guy is in this part of the Multiverse correct?" A woman asked, gesturing to a complex map that was beyond human comprehension as a single beeping dot was on a peculiar spot as a man walked beside her with a file in hand. "Yes, he and his illegal goods are there. But he's been busy selling bio energy to those whackjobs back home in the research division. Results came in." he told her while handing it to her as she read through it.

"...So, a personal pocket dimension can be crafted. Our research from our battle with that Uzumaki yielded quite the boon for our people." she mused as the man pushed his glasses back. "Madame, comparing the pocket dimension to that realm is like comparing a yen to a gold bar. With all our coffers now empty, we can't do more research on the matter." the secretary explained as the woman rolled her eyes.

"Show them the results, and pursuade them into giving us a limited budget to test this pocket dimension out. If we're lucky we can then recreate _his_ realm to our own advantage." the woman ordered as the secretary saluted and ran off.

Cypher Marrybel mel Britannia gazed upon the map once more, a sense of nostalgia entering her as she realized where the rouge was currently hiding out at before realizing only that Leon recruits Cyphers to harvest bio energy for his buisness and so far only four Cyphers in Area 11 across several thousand timelines have not been found with only one possible person be willing to work with things involving the man and the demons he summons.

She picked up the phone near the desk beside her and began quickly dialing a certain number to a certain Cypher. "Hello, Nunnally here." the gentle voice at the end spoke up.

"Hello Nunna, I think I've found Cypher Lelouch." Marrybell explained quickly. Needless to say things back in that version of Area 11 won't be the same in a few years time.

* * *

*Area 11*

Lelouch sat at the edge of the tub as Vivian dressed in a school swimsuit traced her water soaked hands over the prince's injuries from his latest game of Gambit as the wounds were healed in that instant. "I'm sorry for making you do this everytime I fight Vivian. It's not fair to make you do this when you should be having fun." Lelouch apologized.

"It's nothing Lelouch..." Vivian told him in a soft voice, one that had a gentle soothing effect to any that listen to her. "You've given me a name...and a home with new experiences...Least I can do for you." she told him shyly. This had been a daily ritual for the both of them whenever Lelouch does Leon's Gambit matches and coming home injured. Vivian uses her magic and water to heal Lelouch as he prepares to bathe himself. It was awkward at first but then became a bit calmer over the time spent together for these moments.

Vivian still had problems with talking even with Lelouch's hard efforts of tutoring but she's been getting better at it along with socializing with people around her age. But if she were to be honest, she would rather be by Lelouch's side (which is translated to being in the same room with him at most) as she felt safer near him that even the nicest person in the classroom.

Especially when it came to boys walking up and trying to talk with her for some reason.

It seems the young Undine still has a lot to learn about human nature, including those of boys and their attraction to girls. But that can be another story for another time.

"Lelouch...What did you want from Leon?" Vivian asked, taking note of his late night sketches of some sort of battle gear she could not understand. Then again, she didn't have much of an education at first to know even what goes on in her friend's mind half of the time.

"...It's..." Lelouch began trying to come up with an excuse. But with the innocent look on Vivian's face made it hard to lie to her and just gave her the truth. "I'm asking him to help me make armor." he admitted as Vivian blinked at that.

"You mean like those old sentai shows you've watched on old Japanese channels?" she asked as Lelouch sputtered and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment at the question. Little known fact about Lelouch's youth was that he was impressionable, and the old sentai shows got him doing the poses and such when he was younger; a dark and troubled past that best be forgotten ye who enter.

"Y-Yeah, an armor like in the sentai series..." Lelouch stammered, still caught off guard by Vivian's innocent yet armor-piercing question about something he dares not share with others-especially Milly. "It's to keep me alive in the future when I begin my fight against Britannia. Can't fight unprotected." he explained as Vivian rested her head on his shoulder.

The Undine was troubled by it, as she could not think of Lelouch waging battles against his own people, possibly even other kin. "Will you...kill kin?" she asked as Lelouch's lips thinned as he pressed them together. He resolved himself to do this not just for Nunnally's sake, but for the people of the here and now that would be erased if there future was denied to them.

"If only necessary Vivian. I have fond memories of some of my siblings, but I know some are too cruel to be left alive to do what they're doing." he answered honestly as he recalled Clovis, Euphemia and Cornelia, Marrybell and a few others amongst the royal family. He wondered how much had changed for them over the years as Cornelia was a general leading the warfront while Schniezel was busy playing politics as Prime Minister while Clovis was Viceroy of Area 11. Nothing about the others since they have probably yet made their debut to the public yet.

He wondered, would those siblings still care for him and Nunnally after all of these years or will everything be different after all these years? He was Cypher now, and he will walk a sad lonely path with only memories left of them. He closed his eyes as Vivian began singing a tune next to him and embrace the soothing aria as his aches and pains were fading under the ripples of a placid lake.

*Leon*

"Damn this kid's collection of bio energy is massive, and these components-whoo!" Leon grinned as he examined the tank of bio energy Lelouch had collected as numerous claws, horns, teeth and hearts of demons were lying on a table before him. He heard of Lelouch's most absurd request and was happy to oblige the kid with it, for he wanted armor crafted. _ARMOR!_

Now that was one hell of a project to give this Rogue that's for sure! But there was one problem...Leon specialized in classic old fashioned revolvers with a supernatural flair to them and not armor. No, that belonged to the forgers known as the Smithsonians-race of humans that evolved to craft as their purpose.

Luckily this sly fox has a few friends from those fellows that owe him big time and Leon grinned as he picked up an unusual communication device and activated it. "Hello Monty, you remember me?" he asked as he looked over the rough sketches on the table belonging to Lelouch's ideal armor. "Remember that favor you guys owed me? I'd like to cash it in for a special customer of mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Another life loss to the one armed warrior.

Bone crushed, flesh torn, organs ruptured beyond repair.

All because of one person, and Luciano Bradley loved this fighter he captured. He was in Area 11 at the time hunting down some two-bit terrorist for some thrills when he discovered this warrior. Despite losing an arm when he was captured, the man in question was quite lethal and was brutal in his means of killing. Despite it all, he was tempted to fight such a warrior and kill him with his own hands. The Vampire of Britannia licked his lips, savoring the time when this enigma would be his opponent in the future.

* * *

Lelouch was not impressed with the armor, not one bit and he gave Leon a look that said 'Explain yourself.' on it. "Listen Your Highness, this is a prototype of the armor you wanted. They needed data so they can improve on the flaws with better quality stuff. Listen, even some superheroes from my old comic collections start of as rags and makeshift stuff but they improve into the awesome clothes they were in their present. Similar for you at the moment." Leon reasoned as Lelouch eyed the suit warily.

It was a suit that looked roughly made in clothing article as the helmet was crudely made and had a blue slit that glowed, giving it an unnatural appearance and spinal armor with some sort of monitoring system attached to it that was currently off as there wrist devices and a pair of metallic boots. "What is this stage of the prototype for exactly?" Lelouch inquired as Leon was cautious with how even the prince's tone was.

"For now, it focuses mainly on the user's health, life support and such. Once we get enough medical data in a controlled enviroment upgrades will be available and you get the next model. One focusing on enviromental protection, then combat protection. Of course, they'll all gonna be in a controlled enviroment so we should be able to have those guys set up your real armor when we're done." Leon told him as Lelouch looked at it and nodded his head. He strapped on the suit and despite the cloth's rough appearance, it was quite smooth and comforting to wear.

"What kind of cloth is this? Wool?" Lelouch asked as he placed the helmet on as it connected to the suit and locked itself. "Special kind of animal wool from another reality; good for test suits and civilian clothing-dang, the HMG is offline. Let me turn it on just a second." the Rouge Cypher explained as he began fiddling with the spinal armor as the machine turned on and numerous coding appeared in Lelouch's HUD (Heads Up Display).

"The HMG is short for Health Manage Gear-designed to observe the user's health conditions and provide vital information on any part of the body if there is any infection, wound or illness and handle it if there is no time for treatment. For some of those video gamers back home, they call it their HP gauge because why not?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes under the helmet as the programing finished its job and began displaying his current physical and mental health statuses. Physically healthy although he should take it easy with the sodium intake when eating while his mental health was on a concerned one that recommended he see a therapist. Given the fact Cyphers are all mentally damaged in some way, Lelouch figured he must have something as well and filed that away for later.

That was when an explosion hit the warehouse, sending both Leon and Lelouch flying into unconsciousness. "Oh what's this? Something to bring back to the homeland and play with!" a voice spoke with an unhinged voice and insane bloodlust to it.

*?*

Lelouch felt his head pounding as he opened his eyes and the HUD started to slowly glow for him and giving him a diagnostic of what happened. Mild concussion, few bruises here and there and-!

 **Right forearm amputated to prevent infection**.

Lelouched quickly looked at where his right hand should be and all he saw was a stub up to the elbow joint as that was sealed off by his suit somehow. "Lelouch, you're up!" Leon's voice spoke, getting the armored prince's attention and he looked a bit disheveled himself but alive.

 **"What happened?"** he spoke, the voice module synthesizing his voice to a more mechanical tone as Leon had a grim expression. "Luciano Bradley is what happened. Bastard dragged us to one of his arena games back in the Britannian Homeland." he explained.

If Lelouch wasn't awake yet, he was now. Quickly uprighting himself and winced in pain, he examined their surroundings. They were in some sort of primitive prison cell made of stone with minimum lighting and a single function toilet and sink. This wasn't good, being captured and forced into one of the Vampire of Britannia's sick games was the worst fate to become of even the worst of criminals.

 **"My arm...what happened to it?"** Lelouch asked as Leon shook his head. "Got blown to bits, your suit activated life support systems to aid in your survival by sealing the wound and now rendering you to a cripple. Gotta make you a prosthetic arm now if we survive this mess..." the man grumbled with an apologetic look on his face. Underneath the helm Lelouch was officially pissed off and he wanted to give the Knight of Ten a beating so bad that he'd regret ever leaving his mother's womb.

They heard footsteps and were on alert as a few guards armed opened their cell. "You in the suit, your match is up." he told Lelouch who got up only for Leon to grab him by the shoulder. "Kid, throw away any mercy in there. They _will_ kill you and you know what happens next-don't be afraid to show off your powers if neccessary." Leon whispered as Lelouch nodded his head before heading out.

*Arena*

"Alright ladies and gents, the long awaited Deadlock Show has returned! I'm Chet Ubetcha and I'm proud to say we've got a new competitor! He's one armed but that doesn't mean he's h-armless! Go introduce yourself sport!" the announcer from above in his seat spoke out to Lelouch as cameras were aimed at him and his mind had already decided on a name. One that would one day instill fear and hope to enemies and friends alike-a symbol of hope.

 **"I am...Zero!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Things at Ashford were hectic to say the least, with Lelouch's disappearance Nunnally had been distraught and Vivian has done everything in her power to soothe the poor girl's anguish. Milly and her family have had it hard too as they were trying to keep things under wraps but soon they had no choice but to file in a missing person's report to the police.

That was a week ago, and there was still no sign of Lelouch anywhere and it was hurting both Nunnally and Vivian the most. The Undine couldn't find herself capable of singing without her friend and it brought her even more despair at such notion of losing herself to madness...until a boy under the name of Rivalz gave clue to Lelouch's whereabouts without even knowing it.

"Hey Vivian, sorry about Lelouch's disappearnce. But I was wondering, ever heard of Deadlock? It's popular in Britannia Undernetwork featuring the Knight of Ten's selected prisoners. This new guy that just appeared a week ago is off the charts with his kills!" Rivalz told her in a rather hopeless attempt of cheering her up.

...Wait a minute.

Did he just say a week ago?

"Did you say a week ago Rivalz?" Vivian asked as the boy nodded his head and showed her his portible television. "Yup, this Zero guy is on the rage! Despite having one arm due to an accident before coming back to the homeland from Area 11 he kicks some serious butt! He's wearing some wierd armor so no one knows what he looks like." the boy explained as the screen turned on and the girl's eyes widened. It was crude in design, but it was close enough to bear resemblance to the rough sketches of the armor Lelouch showed her back then.

"AAAAAAAANNNNNNNND that's a heart stealer in the most literal sense! Zero has done it once again in ending the life of another opponent. With his entire week of undefeated win streak, will he face Luciano Bradley himself at the month's end. So tell us Zero, what drives you to survive this long?" the announcer Chet asked from his seat as the armored boy named Zero looked at the camera.

 **"The Song of the Lady of the Lake inspires me to do so. Her voice soothes the pains of my heart and I long to hear her melodies once again. If she's listening to this do not worry, I'll be home soon. Keep singing for me, and I shall find my way back to you."** the synthetic voice spoke, it may fool many but Vivian recognized the faint familiarty of Lelouch's voice from behind the helmet and she felt a great ease surge through her. Lelouch was alive and he was coming home to them.

Now for the hard part, explaining to Nunnally of what kind of trouble her brother has been dragged into without revealing that he plans to rebel against Britannia.

* * *

*Lelouch*

"So how is that arm going?" Lelouch asked with his helm removed as Leon was at his makeshift workbench working with welding torches and various gears. "Easy there Your Highness, we might have gained a small favor with that lunatic but all we got were third rated junk. But you should be able to at least grab and eat with both hands once this damn thing is done." Leon answered as he lifted his protective mask up and turnd off the equipment and began examining his creation.

"Hmm...This will have to suffice. To give you a heads up, this is based on my very first kitbashed prosthetic arm during a major world war. Means it has a concealed knife in the wrist joint so if you ever get up and close with that bastard, gut him like a fish." Leon told him as he handed the prosthetic arm to Lelouch.

The prosthetic arm was bare, resembling more of a robot's bare skeleton arm as his suit crafted a socket to connect the new limb. As soon as it connected with him he flexed the hand and noted the timing was off a bit and the amount of force he could exert was rather limited. Given their resources at the current moment which wasn't much, this was a small blessing and it helped him out in the long run. Looks like he owed the Rouge Cypher a debt for this if they ever-no when they get out of here alive.

Clenching it into a fist and mentally calling out 'knife' in his mind, the blade extended itself from his new arm's wrist. Willing it, the blade retracted as if it never appeared in the first place as he placed his helmet back on and the visor lit up again just in time for the footsteps to echo the hallway.

"Zero, your next opponents are ready." one of the guards spoke formally as Zero turned his 'gaze' towards the guards. They broke out in a light sweat, seeing how he demolished many brutal fighters Luciano himself brought into that fighting pit of an arena with only one arm. Now they were worried what would happen if this Zero was angry with them and decided to teach them a lesson, even if armed with guns.

 **"Very well then."** Zero replied as he adjusted his suit's collar as Leon took note of it before they left. Once he was sure that they were gone, Leon began digging in a corner of the cell. They both agreed that they'll need weapons to combat any armed guards in the future when they make their breakout. Leon hated to admit it, Lelouch was quite skilled hand to hand despite his handicap and he hasn't even used any of his powers yet. That alone was impressive in his eyes and he saw great potential inside of the prince.

Perhaps one of these days he'd craft something special for Lelouch alone but that could wait another day.

*Arena*

"I'm Chet Ubetcha, and welcome back! Today Zero is going to face five enemies at once! Will Zero become a hero or will he be like his namesake as a zero? Let's get it on!" the announcer screamed into his mike as the audience cheered for the masked champion.

Zero gauged his opponents and noticed that they were armed with knives as he flexed his new appendage while experimentally channeling his lightning through it and waited. Didn't take long before all five charged at him before he pulled his right arm back and threw his palm out, unleashing the built up energy as a giant claw of lightning bursted forth and slammed into his opponents. They were sent flying with burn marks and spasming bodies as they were hit with over a 1000 volts of electricity. They would be lucky to live past that as the entire arena was silent at the sight of Zero unleashing a power no human has ever seen, even worse was that it was televised all across Britannia's network channels to those that loved the show.

This was a reckless move that without pause caught the interest of several members of royalty that have developed a sudden interest in the man named Zero.

"...What in the world was that?" Chet asked to himself that was the million dollar question to those watching the fight there as Zero made a dramatic turn and walked away from the arena in victory.

*Various Locations in Britannia*

"Did you see that Cecile? That Zero fellow just zapped five people at once with electricity!" a scientist exclaimed with giddy excitement as his partner, a female in an officer's uniform looked at the television screen with disbelief. "That's shouldn't be possible for a prosthetic arm like that to unleash that kind of power Lloyd. That would take years of-!"

"It's not the arm my dear Cecile, but the man himself who generated that electricity. He's using his prosthetic arm as a channel to focus the electricity to wherever he desires it. I must have him, he's a superhuman that's one of a kind! Imagine if he can be the key to solving energy problems to the Knightmare Frames once we discover his biological secrets!" the scientist told her as his glasses reflected light even though they were indoors and shouldn't be possible.

"So an Eleven pulled up a surprise...that is, if this Zero was an Eleven. The way he walked was without a doubt a Britannian that was unfortunate enough to be dragged into the Knight of Ten's sick games." Cornelia noted with a frown from her seat. She usually avoids involving herself with Luciano's twisted antics but Darlton suggested watching it due to Zero surviving the arena games the Vampire conducted for an entire week.

She picked up his mannerisms and noticed his taste for theatrical performances when battling, given how this was a gladitorial show Zero must want the audience drawn to him and it works wonders. Perhaps this Britannian can be trained into a fine soldier if she recruited him first because she knew her brother Schneizel would want him do to being an 'unusual' person. It was going to be a race against the clock to see who grabbed Zero first. Now she had to deal with Lucanio first and even she knew that was going to be a problem.

From his throne, he saw the nobles look at the screen of Luciano's twisted games go on as this Zero unleashed something no human could wield and narrowed his eyes. It had to be Lelouch, his foolish son that he and Marianne had concieved years ago that held promise in his eyes. When he sent both him and Nunally to Japan, it was to keep them from _him_ and to teach his arrogant son some humility.

Now, his son has been captured and used as entertainment by his own Knight of Ten and it showed the results of his years out of Britannia has made him stronger if handling five people at once with one attack. It seems his son has gained a power that was not that of the kings, perhaps one of those that was out of the natural cycle of human talent. No matter, it seems his son is making the mudane somewhat interesting. It made the Emperor ponder something he realized for some time now.

With Schneizel pretty much running Britannia, there was no one to contest him. What if Lelouch returned? "Bismark, we're going to see this Zero in person." Charles zi Britannia ordered as his Knight of One bowed his head in obedience of his liege's command.

This was the nature of a human who became a Cypher-the power to craft infinite pathways (routes) to reach their journey's end. Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire has diverged from the normal timeline as a Cypher, but the question now haunts him as his potential grows. Which side is he on? What path will he choose? Is he a hero or a villian?

The Tree of Possibilites continue to grow new and lose branches as the next pathway towards his destiny as Cypher continues.

*Prison Cell*

"Well now if it isn't my favorite warrior." Luciano grinned from the doorway as Zero and Leon eyed the Vampire of Britannia with distaste as the cell door opened. "I'm moving you out of here, but don't relax just yet. Next home for you lot is a shanty town, bunch of backstabbing and thefts there." the man grinned as Zero narrowed his eyes behind his helm. **"Why tell us this? You must have an ulterior motive doing so."** Zero stated as Luciano laughed at that.

"Correct! Because I want you, Zero to live so I can face you at the end! Your life will end at _my_ hands!" the Knight of Ten grinned as his licked his lips hungrily as the guards came in with guns aimed at the two prisoners.

[Location Change: Shanty Town]

"Well I'll be...been a while since I've seen such a community this friendly." Leon mused with a wry smile and dry tone as Zero was silent at the sight. For a shanty town it was chaotic, people were brawling with each other, stealing food from another, and shamelessly having sex out in the open. The future rebel took a step forward and emitted his killing intent slightly and everyone felt it and stopped at what they were doing as they turned to see the new faces. They instantly backed up several yards with fear etched to their faces as they pointed at Zero with trembling fingers.

"The Heartless Zero..."

"Demon of the Arena."

"Vampire's Butcher."

"The Nightmare..."

Behind his helm, Lelouch raised a brow at the epithets given to him as he saw how terrified they were of his mere presence. It was as if he was the Emperor himself deciding to give his judgment on these people. **"I'm moving in starting today. Stealing from me or hurting my companion will make you fair game to my usual methods in the arena."** he told them flat out coldly as everyone nodded their heads rapidly as Zero and Leon made way to a 'house' that formerly belonged to one of the participants in the arena that Zero had personally disposed of as their base of operations.

The night settled in and Leon was working on the new prosthetic arm as the sparks from the tools against metal lit the dim room with each movement. "Welp Zero, this shanty town has better luck with treasures for sure. A scrapyard nearby just ripe with treasure! Can you believe that? And the fact I'm with you makes it easier to bargain with some of these folks for the parts I need. If we're lucky we might be able to make a weapon or two for us when we escape." Leon laughed as Lelouch sat on the bed, gently removing his suit as he was now in his dirty casual clothes and they were starting to smell like sweat.

"Even here in a shanty town they still don't have the means to do laundry." Lelouch grumbled with annoyanace as he inspected his amputated arm with annoyance. He longed to feel something with his right hand but that one was gone forever, crippled and set back a bit he's got no choice but to make due with artificial replacements.

Wordlessly, Leon tossed the new arm as Lelouch caught it and put it on, feeling his power flow through it as he flexed the fingers and had the knife come out and then retract it to test the response time. Faster and more flexible, something he approved despite it all came from a junkyard.

"By the way, we can go into the town nearby without consequences since this area is run by that freak. If we had the money get something to eat, maybe some new clothes?" Leon mused as Lelouch smirked and pulled out a card to one of the prince's numerous bank accounts. "How about we sneak out, eat like kings and then get some new clothes?" he asked as Leon instantly agreed to that one.

*Luciano*

"Greetings Your Majesty, what do I owe the pleasure?" the Vampire of Britannia inquired as he bowed to the Emperor, Knight of One Bismark and his two children Schneizel and Cornelia as they stood before him.

"It's about Zero, I want to see him in person and in action." Charles practically ordered him as the Vampire didn't budge at the command given to him. He didn't react terrified, instead he was excited that Zero will be given more action, perhaps skipping to the finale against himself would be an appropriate way to entertain the Emperor?

* * *

*?*

"Sister, a word please?" Cypher Nunnally spoke as they neared the portal as Cypher Marrybell looked at her younger half-sister in confusion. "What's wrong Nunna? Aren't you excited to find Lelouch again?" she asked as the younger girl had a troubled expression in her eyes. "My Geass activated and I'm worried about the new timeline..."

Now this had the older princess alerted because whenever Cypher Nunnally's Geass activates there's trouble up ahead. "What's the problem?" she asked. Cypher Nunnally looked at her sister dead in the eye and spoke at what she saw. "The Elemental Beasts have awoken, and will wreak devastation until they are tamed by their King."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I just created a forum to contain lore about Cyphers and such so you don't have to go to another fic to find the info:** forum/Cypher-Lore-Guardians-of-the-Multiverse/219711/

 **Let's get this story started.**

* * *

Lelouch in his prototype armor and Leon sat on the mattress, staring at the man at the door of this shanty house as a variety of emotions swelled up in Lelouch behind the helm. Anger, hatred, disgust, anxiety, fear...they were all held in check as Lelouch subconsciously rubbed his neck from a past trauma the Emperor inflicted upon him and still lingered after a few years since they last 'talked'.

The Emperor noticed this tic and while he was cold and heartless on the outside, inside a deep regret was there. What happened there was something he wish he could undo and that Marianne had expressed her fury back then after that incident.

*Several years ago...*

"Presenting Lelouch vi Britannia, seventeenth in line for the throne!" a guard announced as the great doorway opened presenting the nine year old Lelouch vi Britannia with a scowl on his face as he walked up the hall, ignoring the murmers and gossip of the court as he knelt before the Emperor.

"Hail Your Majesty, my mother the Empress is dead." Lelouch spoke as Charles sat on his throne, unmoving.

"Old news, what of it?" Charles zi Britannia asked without a beat. No expression, no change of tone, only that of indifference.

That served only to anger Lelouch as he looked up and glared at his father. "Old news?! Father...!" Lelouch stood, preparing to step up to his father only for the guards to cross their spears before him. "Your wife is dead in the heart of Britannia and your daughter Nunnally is in the hospital! Are you letting this injustice-this assault upon you the Emperor of Britannia go unpunished!?" he demanded as Charles merely showed indifference to it.

"That is what it means to be Nobility of Britannia boy, only the strong prosper and the weak perish." the man before him answered and Lelouch was officially pissed off yet kept his temper in control.

"...you bastard." the boy growled angrily, startling many at the audacity of a prince using that kind of foul language on the most powerful man in the empire. "You the most powerful man in this empire choose to do nothing, letting people undermine you for their own selfish ambitions and take things from you without facing concequences. You're not brave at all. You're just a coward and a liar." the boy challenged him.

Now there are very few things that could push the buttons of Charles zi Britannia, being lied to was one of them. Being accused a liar is also just as bad as Lelouch was about to bear witness to true fury.

"You dare...!" Charles snarled, pure anger in his voice as he rose from his throne as his presence startled everyone as he began walking down towards Lelouch and then grabbed the startled boy by the throat and lifting him up. "You dare accuse me of cowardess and deception?!" he demanded as the court was silent at this rare display of rage.

"You whom are but a child dare lecture the Emperor of such things, think he could throw such tantrums and not come out unscathed?!" Charles then slammed Lelouch into the ground, causing the young prince to cough for air as everyone gasped when Charles pulled back a fist and struck Lelouch in the face. Everyone winced as this happened a few more times before Charles ceased his assault and took a deep breath.

He widened his eyes in shock and realization as a bloody, terrified Lelouch lied there on the floor in pain. "You are dead to me. Dead from the moment you were born. I who had clothed you, fed you-were all from my generosity. You are not entitled to any rights, I'm sending you and Nunnally to Japan. A prince and princess would make great bargaining tools for what lies ahead."

Lelouch despite the pain he felt, never felt so torn by those words and he knew that this man never truly cared for any of his children. To him, they were merely pawns in his own ambitions-a betrayal so deep it stained the core of his soul as a dark laughter from that dream echoed in his half dazed mind.

*Present*

Charles stared down at the young masked gladiator as he noticed the prosthetic arm and the dried blood that stained it. The stare down between father and son was creating pressure in the atmosphere and Leon was trying his best to be invisible and quiet to the unseen conversation.

...

...

...

"...It seems you're not dead at all like I stated years ago, _boy._ " Charles spoke after the tension reached its peak.

 **"I aim to prove you wrong,** _ **Your Majesty.**_ **"** Zero answered calmly and coldly. "Then do so, kill Bradley and I shall give you a name." the Emperor replied cryptically as he turned to leave. The tension in the air ceased and Leon regained function over his motor functions and turned to look at Lelouch.

"Kid...did he just compliment you?" Leon asked. **"He admitted wrong, that's something. Get a stake ready because we've got a vampire to kill."** Zero answered as his prosthetic arm began to creak as the dried blood began to flake off it.

A name. One name that was without a doubt the one Lelouch sought-the name of the bastard that murdered his mother and crippled Nunnally. All he had to do was kill a Knight of the Round to do so. The Demon within smiled at the notion of retribution and was pleased, the wings of rebellion was nigh and the Emperor will never see it coming.

* * *

*Ashford*

"-my duty not only as a Prince of Britannia, but that as Viceroy 11 and one whom is also an older brother to express my sorrow at this young girl's lost. If I may permit to see her that is?" Clovis la Britannia reasoned with his poetic words as Vivian blinked at him.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but she is not welcoming of-"

"Vivian...who is that?"

Inside the Undine winced at the sound of Nunnally's voice as the Viceroy looked over her shoulder and drew a silent gasp as numerous memories flashed through the young man's eyes. "N-Nunnally...is that really you?" Clovis stammered as he held out a trembling hand, hoping this wasn't some sick illusion conjured from the back of his mind.

The young child lifted her tear-soaked face and despite being blind, she recognized that voice anywhere. "Big brother Clovis, is that you?" she asked hesitantly as the prince dashed past Vivian and hugged Nunnally, crying and apologizing over and over for what had become of her. The Undine was willing to let that slide until she heard of the idea of sending Nunnally back to the homeland, that was when she put her foot down.

"No."

That one word froze the entire room as her gaze hardned at the prince. "Did you forget what had happened back there? Her mother, the Emperor? Do you want the assassins that got Marianne vi Britannia to realize they still haven't finished their job yet and correct it?" Vivian demanded in a cold voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine as the prince's eyes widened with realization of that.

"You're right, Nunnally is in hiding from those that killed Lady Marianne and will try to finish what they started if they find out she's alive. I swear to you under my name as a Prince of Britannia I will never give any indication Nunnally is alive." the man said, placing a fist over his heart as he made his vow as he realized something horrifiying.

"My god...the one whose missing is Lelouch?" Clovis gapped as he was beginning to panic. "He's in some sort of trouble that got him dragged back to the mainland. He'll be back, he promised me." Vivian answered as she placed a hand over her heart as she inwardly worried for the lost prince.

"He's in Britannia and in trouble there? Why would he-?"

"Bradley."

Clovis blanched at the name with utter disgust; the Vampire of Britannia was a bloodthirsty psychopath with no redeeming qualities and his taste in fashion is as dull as dirt. But why would Lelouch be...

"Oh shit." Clovis swore, something that usually is unacceptable to nobility in social gatherings. But here in this room of three, it was an exception given that Lelouch was involved in one of Luciano's twisted bloodsports and might not come out of it alive.

*Britannia-Arena*

Zero walked into the arean, unfeeling of the cheers as the cloak he wore gave him an enigmatic look as his metallic hand flexed in anticipation of vengeance against the one who stole its organic counterpart from it.

He saw his prey, the Knight of Ten standing out of the cockpit of his Glascow Knightmare Frame as he looked down at the masked boy with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"It's about time Zero, one shall stand-"

 **"-and one shall fall."** Zero finished as the final battle for freedom began.


	7. Chapter 7

The cloaked Zero leap back, avoiding the Slash Harken aimed for him as he tried to maintain and control his breathing. The Glasgow Knightmare Frame had a limited operating time due to it being an older model, which means only a total of forty-five minutes left before the machine died out from lack of energy.

If Bradley decided to get an energy filler, Zero could blast it with lightning, causing a massive explosion most likely to kill the Vampire in one shot but that might be unlikely. The bastard must have something on his person in case the machine gave out, so he could try to kill Zero in person...key word is try.

*Three days ago*

Lelouch rested on the bed, exhaustion from his constant battles, meeting the Emperor himself, and adjusting to the modifications of his new arm had worn him out. He was given respite for a few days before the final battle and he slept like a rock. It made him unaware of the figures standing beside him that was not Leon.

"So he's the one Leon had us commission that armor prototype to?"

"Yes, and with the data we've acquired, phase two is a go. Install and activate the nanite system, Zero has been due for an upgrade after many battles."

They began their process, installing a minor add on system behind the back of the helm resting by the prince's side before placing it on his head as the helm's visor began to glow as a strange substance began engulfing Lelouch's unconscious body.

The nanites began re-configuring and upgrading the armor into the next generation of combat performance. But there was an important factor to the upgrade that made it incomplete...environmental data to develop the additional programming, one such problem that was slowly being corrected in the very future.

*Now-Ashford Academy*

"What happened to his arm?" Clovis asked in horror as Nunnally flinched at the question since she cannot see what he sees. "What do you mean big brother?" she asked worryingly. "His right arm...it's replaced with a prosthetic." the prince replied as Nunally turned to 'look' at the screen as tears began falling from her closed eyes.

She was helpless as her brother had been crippled like she was and there was no way of helping him in this dire moment while he is fighting for his very life with the Emperor watching this in person. She was shaking from the sounds from the television as the fight went on before a gentle hand rested itself on her shoulder.

Nunnally knew that touch anywhere and it soothed her, while it may not be her brother's comforting her, Vivian had a special place in the family that the blind girl secretly hoped would be her future sister-in-law. "He'll be alright, he won't lose easily to a machine." the Undine reassured her as Clovis cupped his chin in thought and a nod of his head.

"Agreed, his superpowers could change the tide towards his favor." the prince mused as Nunnally looked utterly confused. "My brother has superpowers?" she asked while Vivian felt a headache and decided it was best to be honest with the girl. "He has powers and has been training with it for some time." she explained, omitting the methods he's done to hone them and his nature as a Cypher.

She was warned by Leon of the dangers of people knowing the nature of the Cyphers and the reality 'this' world lives in; best to speak half-truths then lies.

"So Lelouch is trying to become a superhero?" Nunnally asked with excitement in her voice as her dark thoughts disappeared as she was currently distracted by Vivian's explaination as the match on television continued with Clovis looking surprised by what happened next.

*Britannia Homeland-Arena*

 **"I admit Zero,"** Luciano called out from his Knightmare as there were many signs of damages here and there, especially since the machine lost its right arm courtesy of Zero himself. **"You truly are the one I want to kill the most!"** he screamed out with glee as he tossed the assault rifle aside, out of ammunition as Zero stood on a pile of debris.

Behind his helm, Lelouch smirked at the sight of an exposed power cable connected to the arena as his contractor spoke of a spell he can use to decimate the Vampire of Britannia once and for all, time to call checkmate on this game of theirs.

Zero charged, not at the Glasgow the Knight of Ten was piloting but the power cable still crackling with electricity. Confusion then shifted into realization as Luciano charged after the boy but by then it was too late. Zero's mechanical hand grabbed the wires as the electricity began coursing into his body. The entire arena and even the city outside of it blacked out as everything was engulfed in darkness.

This alone caused the broadcast to stop as Zero's body began to glow as he began to hover above the arena as his body crackled with power while holding his right mechanical hand above him.

 **"Know the benevolence of the Heavenly Father-This light that smites the wicked. Angel whose name is Thunder aid me..."** ghostly angelic wings manifested behind Zero's back as an orb of lightning grew from his outstretched hand as he glared down at the shocked audience as the world shook from the power.

 **"Light up the sky...Ramiel!"** Zero called out as he swung his arm down as a concentrated beam of lightning and thunder descended from the sky.

The world turned bright as Britannia's world was changed forever.

* * *

*Three weeks later*

Charles sat on his throne as he listen in on the reports of both Cornelia and Schniezel on their failures of locating Zero. He showed them mercy, for the aftermath was quite catastrophic when his son killed Bradley with a showy display of power. That power alone can change the tide of battle against other global powers by a large margin and he did not need the EU or Chinese Federation acquire that power.

But Lelouch was a cunning child, eluding him and his armies in their hunt for him for weeks, especially after _that_ creature appeared. The whole world was thrown into chaos as fear and paranoia at the warning Zero made.

 _"This is only the beginning of their return..."_

There were more of these things and Zero had a clue to where these things would appear and he was the one to stop them. Things were no longer trivial as he thought they were, not with these new players on board.

The Ragnarok Connection could wait, because _THIS_ was something that drew excitement and fear to him at the same time. Unknown variables, secrets that only his son knew, and the struggle against beasts that were the apex of evolution. He _had_ to see this with his own eyes, for once he was drawn back into reality by the very actions his own son had done.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your Majesty, Prince Schniezel and Princess Cornelia have come to report." Bismark reporting, kneeling before his soveriegn as Charles zi Britannia sat on his throne _menacingly_.

"Send them in."

The great doors opened as the two royal siblings walked in as the throne room was empty save for the Knight of One and the Emperor himself. The two knelt before the steps of the throne and then spoke. "Hail Your Majesty, our target Zero has once again escaped from all of our current surveilances that we had in our possession." the Second Prince spoke first, curtious and solemn.

"What of the beast Zero has tamed?" The Emperor inquired as the Second Princess was the one to report. "The creature under codename Behemoth has been seen sleeping dormant in Mount St. Helens after Zero defeated it. We dare not attempt any assaults on it in risk of angering it and the volcano erupting again."

"Quarintine and isolate that volcano from the public and keep both a surveilance team and group of scientists to observe it for any unnatural behaviors. If that thing wakes again, Britannia might not survive its rampage." the Emperor ordered with a more serious expression that actually surprised the two children of the Emperor. After all, for him to become more focused on the situation must have a significant meaning since he withdrew from most things in life. This turn of events spelt an omen for Britannia and the two young royals didn't know if it was good or bad.

Especially what happened nearly a month ago on that day.

*Three weeks ago-Arena*

The roar of thunder and blinding light deafened and started all in attendance as they were thrown in a daze. Charles himself shook his head in an attempt to clear the ringing in his ears before looking up to see Zero descend before him with grace. Bismark was before him with sword drawn as Zero's metallic hand crackled electricity. "Enough, let him through." Charles ordered as he stood and straightened himself.

The Knight of One relunctantly stood to the side, sword still in hand as the lightning in Zero's hand dissipated before walking towards the Emperor. Cornelia and Schniezel were caught off guard by this as they could not see him for their father's back blocked their view. But the shadows did reveal something: Zero removing his mask as Bismark looked like he saw a ghost while the Emperor knelt down to him. They heard Charles say something but could not hear it; the ringing in their ears temporarily deafened them as Zero nodded his head and placed his helm on and proceeded to make his way past them, not even sparing a glance.

*Fourteen Days after Luciano's death-Cypher Side*

"Keep an eye out for Zero! He's guilty of killing a member of the Round!" a Police Chief Officer ordered as the blockades littered the entire town. They were all alert and carrying armor piercing rounds for every gun they could carry, including a grenade launcher of all things as they were looking left and right, above buildings and below in the sewer systems in search of Zero.

Inside the hotel room the two Cyphers were staying in, Leon whistled as he looked out the window. "Damn, quarintine by a rumor Zero was sighted here. Heh, you got them scared kid." the Rouge mused as Lelouch rested on his own bed, washed and wearing clean new clothes.

"We were able to at least make it look like Zero was an older person so they won't look twice at a kid." he replied boredly as Leon had to snigger at that one. Manipulating information was one of Leon's best gigs he takes joy in doing so he can sell his blackmarket goods without getting caught. The man continued to chuckle to himself as he began assembling a new gun.

They were lucky that they didn't had to use their makeshift guns when they got into this town and were able to purchase several pistols and revolvers as the man began dismantling and refurbishing them with whatever parts the man made.

This made Lelouch watch the man work his 'magic' on the mundane weapons. With scraps Leon had collected, the man altered it and melded them together. Leon explained that this was advanced alchemy and something called alteration as he had done in order to change things into what he desired as long as the elements were compatible. He took the frame of a revolver and inserted the newly crafted chamber within it as he examined the barrel of the orignal gun before frowning.

The barrel melted into liquid steel as Leon began to alter it into a new form, a newer sleeker barrel whist adding his own handmade laser pointer at the bottom of the barrel. He assembled it while adding a peculiar designed hammer to the revolver, the form of a bird with talons spread. It was a simple change, yet the design was sleek and precise and Leon held the gun to his ears as he turned the cylinder to hear clicking. He nodded his head and tossed it to Lelouch who caught it with his prosthetic hand.

"What kind of revolver is this?" Lelouch inquired with some form of curiosity. This gun used gunpowder, standard for civilian use so police can track owners easily in case of crime compared to military grade ones that use motors to fire bullets.

"It's a kit-bashed revolver meant to fire nasty bullets with your electrokinesis so they'd be in for a shock of their life." Leon explained as Lelouch looked it over. He noticed the chamber for it was altered to not fire with gunpowder, but with the similarities to the sakuradite electromagnetic grinding rail in military standard weaponry.

"Where'd you learn this?" he had to ask with interest. "From an otaku with the skills of transmutation things by the name of Hijime Nagumo on one of my travels. Seeing similarities with you and him when using electricity gave me the idea to make that gun for you."

Lelouch examined the gun again and was impressed, sometimes traveling to other worlds _is_ a boon for Cyphers. Who knows what tricks you can cook up once you discover something in a different world?

* * *

/Cypher Worlds/

Cypher Nunnally was worried by a sight she saw in her vision that she didn't expect when her Geass showed her it. One of the Four Beasts awakening in a fiery rage that scorched a majority of Britannia in soot and fire, and there _he_ stood against it like a hero of old. Alone he would die, but she will not allow it to pass. She will not allow _him_ to die while she still breathes, this she vowed.

"Nunnally," Cypher Marrybell called out, snapping the girl out of her thoughts as she looked at her half-sibling and noticed the concern on her face. "The Beast of Terra will awaken with Mount St. Helens being the epicenter of it. Onii-sama will fight it...and die." the girl swallowed her saliva as she relayed the vision.

Marrybell gave her sister a knowing look when she saw the expression Cypher Nunnally made and sighed. "Very well, we'll have to be subtle though. This is _his_ journey after all." That made the sweet little girl that was worried for her brother ease up at the notion of lendnig a hand.

"By the way...what kind of creature will the Beast of Terra be this time?" she had to ask.

"...Let's just say my brother is pulling a Gilgamesh re-enactment."

* * *

/Lord of Rebellion/

It sensed him, the one destined to command it as it slumbered in the dark depths of the earth with contempt. Many a mortal that sought to study or control it were punished for their transgressions in a sea of fire and brimstone, as the city of Gehenna was a testament of retribution of human arrogance.

It was sluggish now, the years of dormancy in this world would make it an inconvinience but it will do in testing the new 'king' and see his worth. The earth shook and the beast's eyes opened with a yellow glow.

Outside, known as Mount St. Helens was a very well-known dormant volcano. Correction, slumbering volcano that was now considered active as the entire area shook from violent earthquakes that could be felt miles anywhere before the eruption bursted forth, louder than thunder as much of Britannia itself heard the volcano's roar as it was renewed with life.

From the crater lava spewed forth as slowly, something _big_ was rising from the depths, molten earth dripping from its hide as the creature bellowed a challenge heard across the world, people trying their best to shield their ears from the cry as it threatened to deafen them by sound alone.

Two people...no two Cyphers heard the call and felt the presence and it alarmed both of them.

"What in the world...?" Lelouch began only for Leon to bolt upright and look out the window in shock and horror. "A Beast...HERE?!" he freaked out as he began pacing back and forth before turning to Lelouch.

"That was a Beast, one of the Four Elemental Beasts. They are rare, powerful, and can single-handedly destroy this planet if left uncheck."

Lelouch stood straight as he suddenly became serious, if what Leon said was true, then it didn't even matter if Nunnally was in Japan, that thing will destroy it sooner or later in its rampage. "We have to do something Leon, is there a reason why it's showing up now?" he demanded as Leon began wracking his brain in an attempt to recall what lore about these creatures symbolize.

"Let's see here, when the four Heavenly Kings are finally gathered there is a fifth king that is born to maintain balance and order with those four and are symbolized by four beast to represent the elements and..." Leon muttered before pausing in realization and turning to Lelouch whom was confused by the look.

"Lelouch...it's here for you." He told him and began walking up to the prince. "What do you mean by that exactly?" Lelouch asked as he eyed the man in caution.

"You are the fifth Heavenly King of the Cyphers, the Demon King of the Void whose purpose is to bring balance and order and has four beast that serve as his familiars. That thing out there...it wants to test your worth and _if_ you win against it, you control one of the mightiest creatures that can lay nations to ruin or give rise to one." the Rouge explained.

Lelouch swallowed his saliva as he realized this was a trial for him alone to confront it but steeled himself. He was Lelouch vi Britannia, son of Marianne vi Britannia the Flash, Slayer of the Vampire of Britannia and a Cypher of his own merit. He knew there would be consequences of accepting the contract as a Cypher and he was going to face this trial and come out stronger because of it. Clenching his hands into fists, the boy accepted the challenge.

This was unexpected for Charles zi Britannia, when he heard the volcano from all the way in Pendragon and then the roar he ordered a swift investigation and was beheld a live video feed of what he was seeing. It was a creature of some sort, a twisted mockery of life itself that escaped from the pits of hell themselves to destroy them all.

Big thick limbs that caused earthquakes with each step, a nigh-impenetribal hide that not even their strongest artillery weaponry could ever pierce, the head and horns of a rhino with tusks of a mighty mammoth with the devastating ramming might of divine bulls.

He was never a man of false gods like the one from the Bible, or those ridiculus pagans but right there made him believe there was something higher up the food-chain than even the gods of C's World to create such an abomination that defied all things in the natural order just by existing.

It was making its way through everything Britannia could throw at it, aerial assaults, heavy bombardments from tanks and even Knightmares were of no effect. It retaliated and the squadrons sent to intercept the beast were all destroyed with a single shockwave produced by its roar alone.

Then the sky darkened and lightning rumbled overhead, giving the beast pause while Charles narrowed his eyes in understand who could start such a performance: Zero.

/Rulers of Earth/

It stared down at the one who would be king, an ant to its massive size yet the presence of a great power dwelled within. It's vocal cords were hoarse from years of unuse as it began to fix that notion to display its intellect.

 _So, thou art the new king?_

Zero narrowed his eyes from behind as he heard it speak as he clenched his fist as he remained silent.

 _Thou art ignorant of thy birthright? Of thine destiny amongst Cyphers?_

 **"...Enlighten me."**

The creature snorted, disdain in its eyes.

 _Foolish Cyphers the lot, for thou to not know thine nature meant that thou hath been kept ignorant in fear of thy power._

 _Thou art a Fifth Heavenly King-Ruler of Nothing, Bringer of Balance between All-Creation. One who punishes thy fellow Cyphers that hath fallen to depravity and madness._

Zero felt something stir within his heart at this revelation, a purpose and task entrusted to him from birth that reflected his own soul bare. His soul was kind yet tainted by the darkness of humanity's cruel nature. His heart rejected all evil and sought nothing more than to smite its very existence into utter destruction.

He will embrace this role as electricity danced between both hands as he looked up to it.

 **"You've come for me?"**

The Behemoth looked amused as it began flexing its massive muscular frame as its creaking bones echoes like rumbling mountains as ash fell from it.

 _We of the Four Beasts test each Fifth Heavenly King, to test thy will and courage if thou art worthy of wielding our power as thine own. Prove to me thy valor, and wield the power of the earth itself like none before._

Zero's body began to surge with electricity as the city around them began to suffer a black out as the Behemoth realized what he had done. He took all the electrical power from this city to give him an extra boost and did so during its monologue, clever.

 **"Shall we dance?"** the warrior asked with a mocking bow as the earth shook with the Behemoth's roar.


	9. Chapter 9

When Vivian answered the phone she had expected Lelouch's voice and not Leon's. Not that she disliked the man because he was the reason why she was able to meet Lelouch and Nunnally (and now Clovis), but hearing everything was going out of hand after the Behemoth's awakening was worrying.

"What do you mean he's not there?" she asked whilst Nunnally and Clovis were right next to her, listening in on the conversation.

 _[Like I said, he's not in this world anymore. The minute he bested the Beast he got sent into another world!]_

"My brother's been what!?" exclaimed both Nunnally and Clovis in synch as the Undine winced at the volume.

 _[...they're there with you?]_

"Yes. And they know he has powers."

 _[Fuck me sideways, slap my cheeks, stuff soap in my mouth and hand me to me momma.]_

That raised a brow with that kind of swearing, never heard Leon rant like that before.

 _[Listen Vivian, Lelouch will be gone for some time to deal with Cypher buisness. Whole multiverse trouble that needs a few key pieces on the board reclaimed to prevent a terrible checkmate before coming back. Flow of time is kinda wacky in-between worlds so while it might not be long for us until he's back, it might be longer for him on the other side.]_

"Now I'm hoping he'll bring souvenirs for us when he's done." the girl dryly mused as laughter came out of the phone.

 _[I'll try locating him and see if I can communicate with the kid to see his situation. Till then, keep things cool.]_

"Take care Leon." Vivian replied with a fond tone before hanging up and consider what Leon just told her.

Lelouch is in another world probably causing chaos with his arrival, this reason is to find certain people to help prevent the end of all life and creation from happening, and no one has any clue when he'll be back by. Relaying this to Nunnally and Clovis really had a priceless expressions one their faces when she told them.

"What kind of madness has Lelouch gotten himself into?" Clovis asked tiredly while Nunnally was even more worried now for her brother's safety. Why was the whole cosmos toying with her by taking away her brother from her?

"From what I understand, even if he didn't have these powers he was destined for something greater in this world. Given that he's got the ambition and cunning to pull it off in the long run." Vivian mused as she recalled how Leon stated how the exiled prince's path would be one of greatness even without powers.

"So it appears," Clovis sighed before resting in his chair, "Tell me miss, does my brother have some role to play in this world we live in?" given his tone, these revelations were wearing him out. Should she say something that Lelouch shared with her about the time he gained the powers?

Why not? Perhaps it would change things in the long run, "There's something going on that will spell the end of the world here and Lelouch is the only one capable of preventing it from happening. Since he got his powers..." she was hesitant to say the next line because it was a revelation too terrifying to most mortal souls. "This world's timeline is altered, from the death of Bradley to Behemoth's appearance to even you finding Nunnally."

Clovis blinked once, then twice, then several times before sitting up straight with uttermost seriousness. "The end of the world is coming and Lelouch was the only one stopping it in the future?"

"If things start escalating like it is now, it might be prevented even earlier than before and he can focus on more pressing matters that will start popping up soon." Vivian replied as Nunnally was struggling with the fact her brother is fighting dangerous things and he might die in these attempts and leave her all alone.

"So tell me," Clovis mused as he looked at the Undine with curiosity, "What kind of world do you think he'll be in?"

"...One without a Britannia existing."

* * *

*A White Devil meets a Black Demon*

Lelouch staggered in the alleyway he walked in, leaning onto the wall as he sat down and rested on it. Tearing a piece of cloth he wrapped it around his leg that was bleeding from the fight with Behemoth as he looked around. The armor was now in his mask, the air was carrying the scent of the sea and everyone was speaking Japanese. So it was true, he was sent into another world-correction an alternate timeline that exists on a different axis in the multiverse.

"Are you okay?!" a girl's voice called out as Lelouch slowly turned to the source as he felt his strength weaken and then pass out. Little did he know that he and this girl would be involved in something big in the next few days.


End file.
